warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Tigercherry's Wonderful Life
Tigercherry knocked on her father's elegant dark wood door, groaning mentally. She had been invited to dinner with with her father and sister. Ugh. The door suddenly swung open and a beautiful sleek black she-cat squealed and hurled herself at Tigercherry, wrapping the sturdy dark brown she-cat in her soft arms. "Tigercherry!" Blossomheart purred, pulling back and looking at her sister with warm blue eyes. "You look amazing!" she mewed. Mustering a fake smile (more of a grimace) Tigercherry said, "As do you." Blossomheart was a cheerful, nice, beautiful she-cat, the kind who everyone adored. Who Tigercherry hated. They were half-sisters, anyway. Blossomheart was younger. With a winning smile, Blossomheart snatched Tigercherry's rather large paw and dragged her inside the amazing New York apartment. She just had time to admire the gorgeous pink cashmere sweater she had on. The white tile floor gleamed with polish and Tigercherry heard the sound of expensive shoes stepping on the floor. On the room to the right, a large dark ginger tom appearared and smiled at his daughters. He wore a beautiful light brown Italian suit, and his muzzle was flecked with white hairs of age. "Tigercherry!" he rasped. "My daughter." He enclosed her in a strong embrace. He was old, but still strong. "Pa." Tigercherry mewed. "Are you well?" he asked. Tigercherry nodded. Living off her father's money, she bought a pretty apartment in Chicago. Tigercherry managed a stretched smile, again, and awkwardly patted her father on the back. "What have you been doing? You look more relaxed." he asked. "Uh... yoga." Darkginger was thrilled. “Beartail and Berrypelt have prepared us a wonderful lunch. Let’s eat.” He padded over to the dining room, overlooking the city of New York. The sisters walked behind him. Cars swarmed over the city, the sky was blue, and miles of green hills behind it. “Can’t get wrong with a 30th floor view, eh? I work hard at being a lawyer," Darkginger quipped. He had a thick New York accent, something Tigercherry wrinkled her nose at. The long glass table was already prepared, set with black place-mats, expensive white plates, and silver tableware with a unique gem set into the handle. “Sit, sit.” Darkginger beckoned. The sisters set on either side of their father as a huge dark brown cat, marked with scats, walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of cream soup. Setting it down briefly on the plates, Tigercherry studied the tom curiously, seeing his tail was short a stubby, like a bears’. “Cream soup with basil and onions.” The voice of Beartail was quiet, smooth, and... feminine! It was a she-cat. Darkginger nodded and smiled at her. “Thank you.” Tigercherry gulped down her hot soup; it was delicious. Like everything else. A small salad, filon mingoue complete with pepper corn sauce and salted string beans; and a scrumpticious volcano desert with vanilla ice cream later, it was time to go. Blossomheart smiled at her sister. “It was good to see you, Cherry.” She had this annoying habit of calling her by her suffix. “Same, Blossomheart. I’ll see you later.” Not soon, I hope, thought Tigercherry. Blossomheart said a quick goodbye to her father, and padded out of door, clicking the elevator button so her boyfriend could pick her up. Her super hot, amazing, funny boyfriend who is picking her up in a Ferrari, thought Tigercherry enviously. She couldn’t help herself, leaning over the balcony she strained to look below. She saw Blossomheart’s boyfriend, Goldensoul, slide out of his red car and hug her. His golden tabby pelt rippled in the sunlight, and he pulled back to get a good look at her, and said something that made her throw her head back and laugh. She looked like she was modeling for some damn shampoo commercial. Muttering something akin to “She’s so perfect,” and then "She can go to the Dark Forest", Tigercherry sighed and headed back to the living room where her father had taken out memory albums. “And he expects me to read them,” growled Tigercherry, but she walked into the dark-wooded floor room with some white couches and a luxurious red carpet. Darkginger’s, well, dark ginger pelt was striking against the couch. He had a thick leather binder on his lap and Tigercherry sat next to him. Smiling, her father opened up the book. The first picture was of her mother, who divorced her father and died several moons ago. Her mother, Lilyblossom, was holding hands with Darkginger. He looked young and strong, and Tigercherry looked nothing like her mother. She was sleek, unlike Tigercherry’s chubbiness, and her pelt was pure white. Her eyes were dark green. She was smiling and looked naturally beautiful, as usual. The next pictures were of Tigercherry as she grew up, and until she was ten months old, her mom had been with her in every picture. That was when she had divorced. Blossomheart’s mother had died from blackcough. She looked exactly like her daughter, and Tigercherry noticed a small, delicate she-cat, at most three moons, hiding behind Blackfur, Blossomheart’s mother. Pointing toward that tiny pale ginger she-cat, she asked, “Who’s that?” Darkginger paled and his face turned to one of shock and grieving. "I - I - you - you weren't supposed to know about her-" he stuttered. Tigercherry's heart stopped. "Know about who? Who was she?" Darkginger swallowed and said thickly,“That was Palekit. My other daughter with Blackfur. She died a month later from the same illness that took Blackfur away from me. “And you didn’t tell me?” whispered Tigercherry. This was a betrayal. “I didn’t think you need to know.” Darkginger protested. “I need to go.” Tigercherry said abruptly, standing up. “Goodbye, father.” Darkginger looked hurt. “Don’t go!” he cried, but Tigercherry was already out the door and fuming in the elevator. Her phone rang. Wrinkling her face, Tigercherry answered. The cat who answered was a tom, and she didn’t know him. “Hi. Can you meet me at the Fuscia Club in five minutes, please?” “Um, who is this?” asked Tigercherry. The tom just replied, “I can help you. Just meet me there.” And then he hung up. She needed help. No doubt. She was a wreck. Stepping out of the elevator, and going through security AGAIN, she hailed a cab and in no time, was at the Fuscia Club. As soon as she warily walked into the club, a handsome dark gray tabby caught her eye. He was smoking a cigar and drinking a Cosmo. He saw her and beckoned over to the bar. Sliding into the seat beside him, she asked, “And your name his...?” He smiled a killer grin. “Stripepelt. But go ahead and call me Stripes.” “How do you know me?” she asked. He laughed. “Everyone knows you, sweetheart. You’re Darkginger’s, the most famous lawyer in the world’s, first daughter. I know you need help. I can help.” “Really?” asked Tigercherry. Nodding, Stripes asked the waiter for two beers and handed it to Tigercherry. “Bottoms up,” he said, before tipping the drink and swallowing it whole. Never have drank in her life, Tigercherry did the same and found herself asking for more. It was delicious. Stripes laughed and ordered her a martini. Then, pulling a little bag from his pocket of his coat, he handed it to Tigercherry and murmured, “Go to the bathroom. I’ll meet you there in a second.” It was white powder in the bag. Tigercherry panicked. Cocaine, she thought. Bolting to the bathroom, she locked the door shut and attempted to flush it down the toilet. “I never should have trusted him!” she whispered. Just as she was about to drop it in, the door rattled and opened. “Trust me.” Stripes said. “Just try it. It will erase all your pains away, I promise.” Breathing heavily, Tigercherry snuffed it up and coughed. She wanted more, more more more, it helped her and erased her pains and even though she knew she was imagining it, she felt better. That was the beginning of her drug and alcohol addiction. Category:Fanfiction Category:Nightfern's Stories Category:Tigercherry's Legacy Series